Unpredictable
by Karla
Summary: Talent night. Someone sings to someone special. A confession is made. J/C


Unpredictable  
  
By Karla Cliff  
  
Rated: G  
  
Synopsis: Talent night. Someone is singing to someone special in the Audience. A confession.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything trek. And the song belongs to the group BBMak, not me.  
  
  
  
She hadn't even planned to attend the talent show this year. They were usually cute, but she had work to do and the crew had to be more comfortable without her around. She couldn't imagine trying to juggle or dance in front of the Captain. It would have been mortifying to her. But he had had a good point, she needed a break and he had said only a half hour. How could she argue with that? Then he had flashed that enigmatic smile and she had been hooked.  
  
At 0900 she was in the holodeck.. Tom had set up something similar to the old earth theatre with a grand stage and rows of seats. She took a seat near the back where no one could see her. At least that's what she thought. Back stage a pair of dark eyes watched her, a uncertain smile curving his lips..  
  
The lights went down as more of her crew filed in for the show, chattering softly and laughing occasionally. Kathryn watched her crew with the eyes almost of a mother watching her children. She was glad to see them having fun.  
  
Tom stepped onto the stage and began talking, with that Paris Smirk. She took note of that and knew he was defiantly up to something.  
  
"We were going to go in a different order tonight, but our plans have changed. We have a special request for one person in the audience. Since she has only offered us a half hour of our time, we need to get this in ASAP. " Kathryn squirmed and looked around. A few eyes glanced at her, but they were only scanning the crowd for a possible suspect. When she looked back up at the stage they were setting up the instruments and Harry and a few other crewmen were stepping on to the stage.  
  
"The requested song is from the early 21st century by a group called BBMak.. Its called Unpredictable." The band began to play a warm up then moved into the actual song. Kathryn tuned it out for a moment. She was expecting Chakotay to be here with her, but he wasn't even in the room. "Hypocrite" she thought.. Then she heard Tom start singing the Lyrics and was caught completely off guard, this was most defiantly planned.  
  
"How can I convince you that you're really not alone  
  
And I know exactly what you're goin' through  
  
Nothing is for certain  
  
But there's one thing that I know  
  
Never underestimate what love can do  
  
I want to show you  
  
Even though there are no guarantees  
  
Just let me hold you  
  
Love can do most anything  
  
If you just believe...."  
  
They had her complete attention now, and knew it well. That's when she got the surprise of her life. Chakotay stepped in for the Chorus. He was looking right at her as he sang and was putting his heart and soul into it.  
  
"It can take you to the highest high  
  
Make you sacrifice it all  
  
Love is unpredictable  
  
It can change your life forever  
  
It may never hear your call  
  
Love is unpredictable  
  
na na na na na  
  
Love is unpredictable"  
  
She was shaking her head, her eyes burning holes into his. She couldn't move, in a trance as Tom began singing again. The words sounded very familiar though she had never heard the song before.  
  
"You don't need to justify  
  
And you don't need to wait  
  
All will be revealed to us in time  
  
If you intellectualize the meaning of this fate  
  
You may never know what we could find  
  
Don't keep me waiting  
  
Don't ya keep me hangin' on the line, no  
  
I'm only saying  
  
You won't know what love can do  
  
If you never try"  
  
By this point she had had enough and was standing to leave when the chorus started singing softly.  
  
"Oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh  
  
Don't you wanna see  
  
Which way this love will go  
  
It can take you to the highest high  
  
Love is unpredictable  
  
It can change your life forever  
  
Love is unpredictable"  
  
Chakotay began speaking. She couldn't turn around, frozen to the floor. "Kathryn, you aren't alone. No matter how hard you try to isolate yourself, there is one person who won't let you go. I love you Kathryn Janeway and I wish you would just give me a chance." He was mentally pleading with her to turn around. "Life without love is a horrible way to live Kathryn. Just one chance?" The whole crowd had their eyes fixed on her now. She was shaking, had to get away. Her feet finally got the message and she bolted from the room, leaving a very shocked audience. One dark eyed confessor, however, was not surprised.  
  
After the applause was over he thanked Tom and his friends quickly and left the holodeck for her quarters. He just knew she was going to be mad, he having announced it to the entire crew. Well, not the entire crew but most of them. He rang her chime once, twice, a third time. Worried she might be more upset then he first imagined, he punched in his override and bolted into a darkened room.  
  
"Kathryn? Where are you?" he wondered around her living room, then to her bed room and to her bath as well. She wasn't there, where else could she be.  
  
"Computer, where is Captain Janeway?"  
  
-Captain Janeway is in the mess hall- The computer droned. He look questionably out her view port for a moment then headed out her door.  
  
When he approached the mess hall he slowed, not wanting to barge in a startle her. He stepped into the motion sensor. The door opening, he stepped just inside it. The mess hall was deserted because of the festivities of the talent show, even Neelix wasn't there. He looked from his vantage point and almost missed her accept she moved, shifting on one of the couches to relieve the stiffness in her shoulders. "too many long hours in her ready room" he thought. She hadn't yet noticed his arrival.  
  
He walked over to her slowly, not sure how to break the silence without shattering it.  
  
"Why Chakotay?" So she was going to break it for him. Her words came out strained, as if she was holding her emotions on the end of a tight chain.  
  
"I think you know why..." He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her face in the view port.  
  
"We've been over this enough times Chakotay, we just..." Her eyes darted away from his reflection. Chakotay sighed and took a step back.  
  
"Kathryn, look at me. Turn around and look at me." She complied slowly, but didn't look him in the eyes. He reached out a hand and gently lifted her chin until she had no choice. Her eyes were glistening.  
  
"Is it protocol? Because I can-"  
  
"No," She cut him off, "No.. That's not it..."  
  
"Then what? You ask me why I did that. I did it because I love you, Kathryn, and I know you have feelings for me. I just want to know why. The crew?" Kathryn shook her head and looked to the floor. He knelt down in front of her and rested his hands on her knees.  
  
"OH Chakotay, you don't want me. I'm nothing but a curse to those around me. I deserve to be isolated. The only thing I haven't affected is-"  
  
"Your job. Listen to me, what's past is past. Your-"  
  
"Afraid," she sniffed, " There, are you happy?"  
  
"I can't promise that you'll never loose me. We live on a tight rope out here. But would it really hurt any less if you lost me... Without giving us a chance?" The silence drew out long and strained. She wiped angrily at her tears.  
  
"Chakotay I... I-" He acted spur of the moment, taking her into his arms and holding her close. At first she stiffened and he expected her to pull away and lecture him or just run out. But she surprised him by collapsing against his chest, letting go of her tears. He leaned back until he was kneeling with her in his arms. She clutched at him like her life depended on it and her rocked her, trying to soothe her. He leaned in close to her ear and repeated the words from the song.  
  
"I want to show you  
  
Even though there are no guarantees  
  
Just let me hold you  
  
Love can do most anything  
  
If you just believe...  
  
Don't keep me waiting  
  
Don't ya keep me hangin on the line, no  
  
I'm only saying  
  
You won't know what love can do  
  
If you never try."  
  
She leaned back slightly out of his grip and for a second he though he had gone too far. But she simply nodded tearfully, giving him a watery smile.  
  
"I do love you Chakotay"  
  
"You know I love you." He wiped her tears away and kissed her gently. 


End file.
